harry potter and the unexpected allie
by Make war not love. war is fun
Summary: 3rd chapter up and runing if any one cares
1. prolog

Harry potter and the unexpected allie 

Prolong

Though the forest ran a figure huddled under a cloak to protect her and her daughter from the rain and her husband, as they rain to the meeting point to meet dumbledore a curse was sent and the cloaked women fell to the floor.

"That stupid women trying to 'protect' my daughter and trying to give her to dumbledore my worst enemy" said an angry voldemort

"Come on help me find my daughter" he ordered his companion. They searched but couldn't find the bundle hidden under a visibility cloak in the arms of dumbledore, "shush now belle your safe and no one will hurt you ever again" dumbledore whispered to the baby girl with chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. As tom (voldemort) left dumbledore apperated to the same orphanage her father grew up in and knocked 3 times on the door and waited. After a while a young women round about 29 opened the door "oh is this the poor abanded orphan you told me about" she said

"yes she is one in November the 20 th this year and her name is belle hasn't got a second one" dumbledore answered "ill be back to take her to my boarding school in 10 years" he added pass the sleeping child to the women a walked away without another word.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Belle woke up in her room after a nightmare she had dreamed that a man that had snake eyes was trying to kill her saying things.

"Belle get up and ready and get down to breakfast" said shella who was matron of this terrible orphanage. She hated it because she was the only one of the orphans who was brought here by a family member or that was what she had been told so she was teased, they said things like 'look at the reject' when she past or 'ha ha no one wants you at lease someone wanted us but they died so ha ha'.

Today was her 11th birthday yet noone cared so she got up dressed and went down to have toast and jam then returned to her room. At around 12.30 a very old man in strange clothing came and shella took him to belles room were she found out the she was a witch and has been enrolled in to a boarding school, the man introduced himself as professor dumbledore and asked if she wanted help with her school things, belle declined the gesture and went herself, she got the books she needed and everything else and headed to meet dumbledore who told her that she would start straight a way and would never meet her fellow pupils she understood after a while and was taught in secret for 6 years till dumbledore was murdered. Well 5 years on Harrys 6th year dumbledore introduced Harry to belle riddle and explained who she was.

"I will not be near anyone who is related to voldemort," exclaimed Harry at the height of his voice

"Now Harry belle has no loyalty to voldemort she is on our side" dumbledore tried to explain

"Yeah right" sneered Harry

"I am I have been raised by dumbledore and he has told me my mothers wishers and I have no loyalty to anyone except dumbledore" belle blurted out.

"Oh I will believe that when I see it," answered Harry

"Now Harry belle will be working with you to get the houxicours (please forgive my spelling) and will help destroy them other wise you wont see her ok" said an annoyed dumbledore.

After that first meeting Harry, Ron and hermonie never trusted belle, and kept a close watch on her as dumbledore sent her to classes. Hermonie didn't like belle because she was smarter and the teachers prised her even snape, and Ron went with the flow.

As the 2nd week of the holidays came Harry was took to Sirius's house only to find belle there.

"What do you think you are doing in my house" Harry yelled scaring everyone n the house everyone except belle

"I'm here on dumbledores orders and before you say anything" seeing that Harry opened his mouth to speak " he gave me these orders when he was alive he told me to protect you at ALL cost" she said.

" I don't need YOU to look after me im not an infleid" he said

" Well that tough cos I am and there's nothing you can do about it so tha" answered belle sticking her tong out.

"That's childish," said rumas coming in to the room sure the fight was over.

"So" said belle "he acts it," pointing to Harry

"No I do not" sounding childish "why am I here anyway? Rumas" Harry added seeing belle open her mouth.

"Molly asked me to get you 2 friendly because your going to her sons wedding together he answered

"What!" said belle and Harry together 

"I am not going to no wedding," said belle

"And im not going any where with her" said Harry.

"Well sorry Harry you have to and belle dumbledore wished that you went" in a blackmailing voice

"No that's not going to work no rumas that isn't as well" belle said as rumas did puppy dog eyes "fine!" she said giving up

"Knew I will win," said rumas acting childish

"Well looks who's acting childish now" belle sneered

"You three come on the wedding is tomorrow and we need to get to the borrow" molly said so belle and Harry and rumas went by floo powder to the borrow and enjoyed the wedding, belle made out she did but she knew she didn't fit in and the only reason she was there was because dumbledore had asked molly. At the end of the wedding there was a sudden bang and voldemort appeared "a wedding and I wasn't invited that hurt" pretended voldemort "you'll have to pay for that avada kedavra" he said pointing his wand at the groom bill.

Please r&r if you want more and I know I can't spell and my grammar isn't right but please don't hold that against me:(


	3. Chapter 2

Harry potter and the unexpected allie 

Prolong

Though the forest ran a figure huddled under a cloak to protect her and her daughter from the rain and her husband, as they rain to the meeting point to meet dumbledore a curse was sent and the cloaked women fell to the floor.

"That stupid women trying to 'protect' my daughter and trying to give her to dumbledore my worst enemy" said an angry voldemort

"Come on help me find my daughter" he ordered his companion. They searched but couldn't find the bundle hidden under a visibility cloak in the arms of dumbledore, "shush now belle your safe and no one will hurt you ever again" dumbledore whispered to the baby girl with chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes. As tom (voldemort) left dumbledore apperated to the same orphanage her father grew up in and knocked 3 times on the door and waited. After a while a young women round about 29 opened the door "oh is this the poor abanded orphan you told me about" she said

"yes she is one in November the 20 th this year and her name is belle hasn't got a second one" dumbledore answered "ill be back to take her to my boarding school in 10 years" he added pass the sleeping child to the women a walked away without another word.

Chapter1

Belle woke up in her room after a nightmare she had dreamed that a man that had snake eyes was trying to kill her saying things.

"Belle get up and ready and get down to breakfast" said shella who was matron of this terrible orphanage. She hated it because she was the only one of the orphans who was brought here by a family member or that was what she had been told so she was teased, they said things like 'look at the reject' when she past or 'ha ha no one wants you at lease someone wanted us but they died so ha ha'.

Today was her 11th birthday yet noone cared so she got up dressed and went down to have toast and jam then returned to her room. At around 12.30 a very old man in strange clothing came and shella took him to belles room were she found out the she was a witch and has been enrolled in to a boarding school, the man introduced himself as professor dumbledore and asked if she wanted help with her school things, belle declined the gesture and went herself, she got the books she needed and everything else and headed to meet dumbledore who told her that she would start straight a way and would never meet her fellow pupils she understood after a while and was taught in secret for 6 years till dumbledore was murdered. Well 5 years on Harrys 6th year dumbledore introduced Harry to belle riddle and explained who she was.

"I will not be near anyone who is related to voldemort," exclaimed Harry at the height of his voice

"Now Harry belle has no loyalty to voldemort she is on our side" dumbledore tried to explain

"Yeah right" sneered Harry

"I am I have been raised by dumbledore and he has told me my mothers wishers and I have no loyalty to anyone except dumbledore" belle blurted out.

"Oh I will believe that when I see it," answered Harry

"Now Harry belle will be working with you to get the houxicours (please forgive my spelling) and will help destroy them other wise you wont see her ok" said an annoyed dumbledore.

After that first meeting Harry, Ron and hermonie never trusted belle, and kept a close watch on her as dumbledore sent her to classes. Hermonie didn't like belle because she was smarter and the teachers prised her even snape, and Ron went with the flow.

As the 2nd week of the holidays came Harry was took to Sirius's house only to find belle there.

"What do you think you are doing in my house" Harry yelled scaring everyone n the house everyone except belle

"I'm here on dumbledores orders and before you say anything" seeing that Harry opened his mouth to speak " he gave me these orders when he was alive he told me to protect you at ALL cost" she said.

" I don't need YOU to look after me im not an infleid" he said

" Well that tough cos I am and there's nothing you can do about it so tha" answered belle sticking her tong out.

"That's childish," said rumas coming in to the room sure the fight was over.

"So" said belle "he acts it," pointing to Harry

"No I do not" sounding childish "why am I here anyway? Rumas" Harry added seeing belle open her mouth.

"Molly asked me to get you 2 friendly because your going to her sons wedding together he answered

"What!" said belle and Harry together

"I am not going to no wedding," said belle

"And im not going any where with her" said Harry.

"Well sorry Harry you have to and belle dumbledore wished that you went" in a blackmailing voice

"No that's not going to work no rumas that isn't as well" belle said as rumas did puppy dog eyes "fine!" she said giving up

"Knew I will win," said rumas acting childish

"Well looks who's acting childish now" belle sneered

"You three come on the wedding is tomorrow and we need to get to the borrow" molly said so belle and Harry and rumas went by floo powder to the borrow and enjoyed the wedding, belle made out she did but she knew she didn't fit in and the only reason she was there was because dumbledore had asked molly. At the end of the wedding there was a sudden bang and voldemort appeared "a wedding and I wasn't invited that hurt" pretended voldemort "you'll have to pay for that avada kedavra" he said pointing his wand at the groom bill.

Please r&r if you want more and I know I can't spell and my grammar isn't right but please don't hold that against me:(

Chapter 2

As the sickly green beam headed towards bill it stopped in mid air and disappeared in a flock of white gold doves "do you have to ruin every nice thing in this world snake pit" childishly whined belle, with her wand pointing in the direction of voldemorts (cough) heart

"Get out of my way and don't you point your stick at me what do you expect it to do hurt me ha only dumbledork could have hurt me a little but guess what he's dead so why don't you just throw you stick down on the ground now and get down as well and maybe just maybe I will let you live" voldemort said holding back his anger and playing with the girl he thought to be helpless

"Ha know that was funny as if I would do that only people lower then dog shit will do that or maybe your lapdogs" belle replied in a sneer what even shocked voldemort himself (though he didn't show it)

"Who on earth do you think you are calling lap dogs filth?" said one of the men wearing white masks

"You" answered belle as she clipped her fingers and all the people wearing white masks turned into pitiful dogs.

"See" she answered cheekily

"Belle what are you doing you know what dumbledore wanted know let the auras look after this and get here" hissed rumas

"Owwww do I have ta" belle replied in a child like voice "cos im having fun"

Belle belle belles were do I know that name? Uhmmmmmm she seems to enjoy tormenting people like me and is quite powerful maybe I can sway her to join me and adopt her as rise her like the daughter I lost all so long ago

Though voldemort

As if came a voice in his head why on earth do you think I will join you and how think can you get hello do I look familiar people say I have little of my father in me and that I look like my mother.

Came the voice again only this time the snake brains figured out who was sending it.

"Belle get here now or else" bellowed miss Weasley

"Or else what" belle bellowed back to much engrossed in the battle she was fighting with the mutts formally known as death eaters.

"You know what" rumas said

"Fine" pouted belle stunning the dogs and heading towards the borrow muttering thing like "oh let the auras do the fun stuff and leave belle out so she will be driven out of her mind with the boy-who-lived"(hanging round with snape to much) and "lets stop belles fun it will be fun for us to see her go mad" and "good for nothing……………………………. Waste my time with……………………………….. Why don't I just get one of their wand a stick it up………… why why do I have to go though the torture of not doing what I was trained to do since I started that bloody…………………………….school (in the………….. spaces think what I could have put in them)

Rumas chucked as with his werewolf heightened senses heard belles mutterings

Im glad belle hardly gets angry cos if she did not even not even well I cant think of anything that will be able to stop her im glad she is on our side

though rumas

Somewhere else

"So that's were she disappeared then is it well I think its time for me to get to know my daughter" snake breath muttered "malfoy!" he yelled

"Yes master" malfoy said on the floor

"I want your son to try and get belle to fancy him and then get him to lead her out of the wards in hogwarts and bring her to me" the fart lord ordered

"Yes my lord" answered malfoy backing up

Soz it took so long to any one who cares I didn't write anymore because no one reviewed it so I thought no one liked it 

(disclaimer : I don not and/or with not own anything to do with the Harry potter world.)


	4. Chapter 4

im sorry to all those who liked this story or any of my others i have just lost my muse

on all my stories i guess i left them for to long without up dateing, so as you may or may

not can tell im abandoning all my stories that i have up loaded so far sorry


End file.
